Lion Lillies
by NekoNata
Summary: La palabra "incompetente" resuena en su cabeza, malintencionada, cruel, herida. Pero sabe que es un insulto nacido de la desesperación, del miedo continuo. Sabe que su viejo hizo todo lo que pudo al respecto.


_Hacía ya su tiempecito que no publicaba nada aquí. Pero es que la ocasión lo merece porque es el cumple de mi querida Kibu y tenía que hacerle un regalito, porque sí, porque la quiero, aunque hablemos menos por sus rollos y los míos. Una caca todo._

_En sí el fic, de AA, y sobre Lang, porque sé que le encanta. Decir que tiene spoilers de AAI es bastante obvio. También los tiene de AAI2 (dowolf en youtube está esperando a que los fans vean sus vídeos, yo solo digo...). No hay ships porque a mí me resulta difícil shippear a Lang pese a ser un personaje por el que tengo bastante respeto y al que puedo entender en cierto modo._

_Y como los AAI terminan con ese amargo sabor a traición, derrota y errores del pasado; pero a la vez dulce perspectiva hacia un futuro por el que se quiere luchar, dejo al lector con esta cosita. Y en particular a cierta lectora, que... puede que la temática le afecte un poquito pero espero que no llore ni nada por el estilo._

_El título, es en torno a lo que gira el AAI2 y la forma metafórica y no tanto de hacer caer al Big Bad. La explicación, en el fic._

* * *

Testificar en los tres juicios es absolutamente agotador. Lleva doce años esperando a que por fin se haga justicia, pero cuando el momento había llega no podría sentirse más desolado. Porque, pese a todo, el caso dejaría lleno de dudas a cualquiera. Procura no arrugar el dibujo al pensarlo, porque ese hombre le disgusta, por lo hábilmente que se cuela en las mentes ajenas, pero no puede negar que tiene algo de razón, en cierto modo, entre esa lógica caótica y aparentemente inconexa. Él no es un hombre como Edgeworth, lo suyo no es seguir hilos teóricos. Lo suyo es la acción, la caza. Por ello, pese a que pueda comprender, no quiere hacerlo. No quiere alejarse del camino que ha decidido seguir, eso es cosa del fiscal de cara bonita. Él no salva gente, él sale de caza.

Habla entre susurros, en su lengua materna, tranquilizándose poco a poco porque hablar con él siempre le llena de paz, siempre le hace meditar. Le explica que su esfuerzo no fue en vano, que gracias a él llegaron a la verdad, que la arpía de Miwa y el hijo de puta de Ichiyanagi están entre rejas y condenados a muerte. Que el presidente era un impostor y que el adorado hijo del verdadero casi muere a sus manos pero que está a salvo, con alguien que le quiere. Que el niño que una vez interrogó, el niño de las pinturas de cera, del dibujo sin sangre, el hijo del miedo y el egoísmo, está entre rejas, a salvo tras los barrotes, recuperándose de sus heridas emocionales, cicatrizando a base de la vigilancia de unos ojos ciegos y la saliva de un perro más que acostumbrado a saborear sangre. La palabra "incompetente" resuena en su cabeza, malintencionada, cruel, herida. Pero sabe que es un insulto nacido de la desesperación, del miedo continuo. Sabe que su viejo hizo todo lo que pudo al respecto.

Deja las flores amarillas con delicadeza, los lirios de león, que representan la relación entre padre e hijo. Entre un abogado ejemplar y su hijo lleno de sombras que logró desterrar en favor de la luz. Entre el fiscal perfecto y su perfectamente insegura hija. El edulcorado, retorcido y falsamente juvenil fiscal y su ingenuo y fuerte hijo. El avaricioso y derrochador artista de hielo y su ardiente hijo verde de envidia y con fuerte olor a pólvora. El cocinero arcaico, cruel y centrado en sí mismo y su hijo lleno de terror, misántropo, domador de mentes como de bestias. El presidente lleno de valor y fuerza y su hijo rudo pero de buen corazón. Y por último… él mismo.

Admira a su viejo de una forma que incluso a él, en su gran orgullo como lobo, no le cuesta reconocer. Su viejo era admirable, el mejor en lo suyo, y él mismo quiere ser un hombre, personal y profesionalmente, del que su padre estaría orgulloso. No sabe si lo ha conseguido, pero espera que gracias al esfuerzo de todos y haber enterrado definitivamente el asunto de doce y dieciocho años atrás, su padre pueda descansar en paz.

Comprende, por su parte, que debe seguir adelante. Que las heridas del pasado solo hacen daño. Que los pecados pasados pueden volver para morder a uno. Y que seguramente lo harán. Por eso no dice absolutamente nada cuando siente a uno de sus hombres a su lado, en silencio, apoyándole. Y pese al error pasado, decide perdonarse a sí mismo por su ingenuidad, por confiar en alguien que resultó siendo parte de lo que estaba llevando a su país a la ruina. No se trata de olvidar, sino de aprender de lo que un día ocurrió y de no cometer los mismos errores. La manada debe volver a ser una y la misma. Recuperar la confianza que nunca llegó a perder del todo.

La República de Zheng Fa volverá a ser lo que era. Es una promesa que hace en silencio, con las palmas de sus manos unidas frente a la tumba de Dai-Long Lang. El vacío de poder no durará mucho. Las mafias no se adueñarán de su amada tierra. Shi-Long Lang reza en silencio, con la determinación reflejada en sus ojos lobunos. Él dejó sus ensoñaciones atrás hace tiempo. Por eso, ve sus aspiraciones como futuras realidades. La reconstrucción de Zheng Fa, el honor de la familia Lang restaurado. Sabe que puede hacerlo. Pero más importante, sabe que debe. Que está en sus manos, y en la de todos sus hermanos.

Y que el viejo, se tome un merecido descanso que durante doce años no ha podido tener.


End file.
